


Cotton Candy

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Olympics, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: It’s been a long day, and Yuzu is grateful that it is finally over.ORBeijing 2022 and how it ends... or begins.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Max Richter - Dream 13 (minus even)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dvpT0hA0Lk)  
Just a silly little thing. I saw some pretty clouds today, and I wanted fluff.

The sky is the blue of a robin’s egg, strewn with cotton candy clouds as the sun dips down towards the horizon. It’s been a long day, and Yuzu is grateful that it is finally over. Now that the buzz of his achievement has worn off somewhat, now that it’s just interviews upon interviews instead of skating, all he wants is to be _done_.

He slips into the hotel room quietly, with a glance left and right before swiping the keycard. Everyone probably believes he is in the Olympic village, as he should be, this being the Olympic Games and him being one of the Olympians.

But it’s Yuzu’s third Olympics, and he hadn’t even particularly loved the Village that much at the first two. The loud bustle of it, the _atmosphere _he should be soaking up, all of it had always been a bit too much for Yuzu’s taste. Javi _had_ loved it, of course.

Now Javi is here, though, looking up from his book and smiling like a rising sun, crinkles around his eyes as he stands up from the bed and comes to greet him.

“Hey,” Javi says, and cards gentle fingers through Yuzu’s hair, touches a warm palm to his nape, kneading at the remaining tension in Yuzu’s shoulders. “Hey,” he whispers, and leans in to drop a tiny kiss against Yuzu’s mouth.

“Hi,” Yuzu breathes, and leans into Javi, into the warm solidity of him, the way he always has, even before they were a _them_.

“Come on,” Javi says and Yuzu lets himself be led to the bed, where he promptly drops down, sitting on the edge of it.

“I’m so tired,” he whines then because he knows he can, because he knows Javi doesn’t expect anything of him, least of all brave faces and politeness. Javi has seen it all. Javi has _been_ there for it all. Especially these last few years, Javi has been his rock – always there to shore him up whenever Yuzu felt like strength was flagging, whenever he was near certain he could not push any further.

“I know, nene,” Javi says warmly, and even though there is a smile in his voice, Yuzu knows it is not a mocking one. He kneels down in front of the bed and unties Yuzu’s shoes, then pulls them off his feet, and Yuzu’s socks right after them. “You did just win the Olympics,” Javi adds, and it still feels so surreal to think that he did, actually, do that. A third time.

Javi takes one of Yuzu’s feet in his hands, and starts pressing his fingers into the ball of it, massaging gently. Yuzu whimpers at how good it feels, and closes his eyes, lets his head loll back first, then flops down onto the mattress.

For a while, they stay like that, Javi humming softly as he works his way down one foot, then the other.

“I thought it would be scary,” Yuzu says out loud, one of the thoughts swirling through his mind finally solidifying into words.

Javi stops, drops a kiss onto one ankle, then the other. As if he was saying thank you, the way Yuzu has so many times. Thank you for taking him this far. “What would be?” Javi asks, and complies when Yuzu stretches his arms out for him, standing up to lie down next to Yuzu. “What did you think would be scary?” he repeats once they’ve shuffled up the bed together, lying in a loose embrace.

“This,” Yuzu says and waves his hand vaguely, indicating all of this – the life that has, somehow, moved on. “To be _done_. To retire.” For years, it had been an unimaginable prospect: not skating, not competing. It had reeked of emptiness, of a void he could not possibly fill. Now… “Instead I feel just happy,” he says, and rolls closer, slips his fingers under the hem of Javi’s sweater, untucks his t-shirt so he can slip his fingers beneath. He flattens his palms against Javi’s stomach, feeling the hot skin, the muscles that twitch a little under his touch.

“You’ve done it all,” Javi says, and his eyes are so proud and so full of love that Yuzu cannot believe his luck, he still cannot believe his luck. They had almost missed their chance. They would have, perhaps, had Javi not drunk-texted him that night in December 2019. _I miss you_. _I miss you I miss you I miss you. _They would have, had Yuzu been more world-savvy and dismissed the drunk-text for what it was, instead of texting back, all honest emotion and tear-filled eyes: _I miss you, too. So so much. _

He shakes his head, reaches up to trace the curve of Javi’s jaw, his cheekbone. Yes, he’s done it all. But that’s not it. “Is not what I mean,” he says. The medal, the glory, the final impossible dream. It’s all nice. But it’s not everything. “I am feeling happy because now is our future,” he says, thinking of all the plans they had made, kissing in the afterglow of their lovemaking – in some hotel room or another, always at least a little rushed because there was never enough time, there was always the fact that Yuzu had to leave, or Javi did. “Now is real. I’m done,” he says, and the finality of it is fortifying. He smiles. “I’m really _done_. Medal doesn’t even matter,” he adds with a perfunctory glance at the gold he’d tossed onto the bed beside them, the gold all the interviewers wanted him to wear like the ultimate prize. They hadn’t known he had already won that, way before Beijing, when Javi had flown over to Toronto – not for training, not for coaching, not for anything but Yuzu – and kissed him that first time.

“You say that because you won,” Javi chuckles, and pokes his fingers into Yuzu’s ribs, tickling gently. Yuzu squirms, laughing a little. He’s used to Javi’s tickles by now, can resist them if he has to. “If you had gotten silver, you’d be here all _kuyashii_,” Javi continues, and stops the tickles only to roll on top of Yuzu, pinning him under his weight, “demanding I make you forget that you lost.” 

Yuzu rolls his eyes. “Is different this time,” he says, and it’s true, but then Javi rolls his hips, just a little, and Yuzu’s breath catches as his body lights up with sudden interest, fatigue seemingly forgotten. It has been a hard few weeks of sparing all energy for the competition. It has been a _lonely_ few weeks. Now he’s done. And he wants Javi. Still, there’s one last thing he needs to say. “Javi,” he whispers, and meets Javi’s eyes once again, seeing the very same craving that’s ignited inside his veins reflected back at him. “Is real now. Now I’m all yours, forever.”

They stare at each other for a moment, and Yuzu feels his heart in his chest – rapid and excited over what this means, over everything the future holds for them now. Then Javi exhales, and presses a kiss into the crook of Yuzu’s neck, just above the collar of his shirt, a warm, happy sigh. “You’ve always been all mine,” he says lightly, and the kiss turns into a whole series of them, a sloping line up Yuzu’s throat, to his jaw, to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Yuzu pushes at Javi’s shoulder, just a bit, just to remind him that he is serious, even though he knows that Javi knows. Javi just likes to tease.

But of course Javi also knows when to stop teasing. He looks at Yuzu again, with that smile Yuzu could never resist, not since his first week in Toronto when all his plans of a great rivalry were thwarted by it, and by Javi’s kindness. “I like the sound of it, though. Forever,” Javi says and reaches for Yuzu’s hand. He brings it up between them, and kisses Yuzu’s knuckles, then kisses the pad of Yuzu’s left ring-finger, his eyes never straying. Yuzu barely dares to breathe, eyes moist as Javi leans down to kiss his lips.

_So lucky_, he thinks again, and leans up, into the kiss, into the dream, into the love that makes his brain feel like cotton candy, and his body like molten gold.

_So lucky_, Yuzu thinks, as night descends upon Beijing, as the dream that was the XXIV Olympic Winter Games is put to rest, and a new one begins to unfold, so much more beautiful – because it is real. Because he is not dreaming this one alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Tooth-rotting? Or still not sweet enough? Let me know what you think.


End file.
